Holidays in Grandview
by Mrs.JamesClancy
Summary: Jim and Melinda celebrate the holidays in their own special way. Rated M. One-shot.


Melinda Gordon sat on the couch in the living room of her home that she shared with her husband, Jim Clancy. She was waiting for him to return from work at the fire station. It is October 31st, the night of candy and fun: Halloween, but because the deliriously happy couple don't have any kids, Melinda has thought of an even better way to spend the night. All she needed to do was wait for Jim to return to their lovely abode. The young wife has prepared for this night extensively-all in secret, she wanted this to be a wonderful, unsuspected surprise for her husband. Melinda headed up the stairs to go to the bathroom so she could begin the ritual of getting ready for her night of ecstasy. She started the water of the shower so she could calm her excitement and wash herself. Melinda first meticulously shaved her whole body, washed her hair with her strawberry shampoo, and washed her body with her coconut scented body wash. Then she carefully stepped out onto the bathroom mat, grabbed her towel and dried herself. She wrapped it around her frame loosely and headed to her and Jim's bedroom. She pulled a plastic bag out of the closet with all the goodies she bought for this evening and placed them on the bedside table in a straight line, showing off the various labels. Melinda's lips curved upwards in a smirk as she glanced at the items. Whip cream, edible body paint and handcuffs greeted her brown, doe eyes. "Honey, I'm home!" Melinda heard coming from the first floor of the house.

"I'm up here!" She called down to Jim as she gracefully draped her towel covered body upon the mattress. Just as she got comfortable, Jim entered the room. As soon as his eyes landed on his wife they widened and a look of pure shock graced his features. It took him a few seconds to recover his voice.

"Um, Mel...You look...what is this?" Melinda smiled widely and as she did her eyes sparkled.

"This is my way of saying happy Halloween baby. I hope you like it." She responded with confidence.

"Like it? I love it so far and I'm curious as to what else you have planned." Jim said to his wife with a smirk.

"That's the fun part sexy. Check the table." Melinda told him with a wink. Jim followed her directions slowly and he saw the multiple pleasure devices Melinda had purchased without his knowledge. He smiled widely as lots of ideas as to how he could use them filled his head. He quickly glanced at Melinda and saw her nodding excitedly. "Since this is your surprise, you are in control tonight. You can do whatever you please to me, anything you want." Melinda explained. Jim smirked,

"This could be fun." He relented. Jim started walking towards the bed, deliberately slow. As he reached her, he stripped Melinda of her towel and revealed her beautiful, sexy body to his hungry eyes. "You are gorgeous baby." He complimented his wife as he admired her body. Melinda blushed.

"Thank you, you're very handsome yourself." She complimented him right back. Jim leaned over Melinda's body to reach the items on the table. He grabbed the handcuffs first and secured his wife's wrists to the headboard of their bed. Then he teasingly slathered her large breasts in the edible body paint and lastly Jim made a trail from just below her breasts to her pelvis with whip cream. Once he was finished he smirked at his handy work. Melinda giggled as she felt the cool substance against her warm skin. Jim smiled at his wife's delight before he leaned down to kiss her lips with passion. Melinda kissed him back with fever and just as much passion. He smiled into the kiss and then Jim proceeded to kiss her neck and lick her collarbone. Melinda giggled again and playfully bit Jim's earlobe. He growled in jest and started to lick Melinda's breasts, purposefully avoiding her nipples. Melinda began to whimper partly in enrapture and partly in annoyance. "Mm baby, that feels so good. More..." She moaned out to her husband. Jim smirked and continued his quest to pleasure the woman beneath him.

"Gladly." He responded. He placed his mouth back on Melinda's chest and bit her nipples lightly. Melinda started to moan louder in appreciation. Jim continued down his wife's body and licked away all traces of whip cream before blowing on the wet flesh. She started to squirm beneath him in excitement and he chuckled in amusement. Jim leaned his head down and embarked on licking his wife's pussy. Melinda moaned in delight as her hips started to buck of their own accord.

"Yes!" She encouraged Jim along. He continued to lick her faster and she came undone quickly and screamed her husband's name. "Yes, Jim, yes!" Jim smirked as he licked Melinda's mess clean.

"You ready baby?" Jim asked his wife with a twinkle in his eye and a playful grin. Melinda nodded anxiously. Jim beamed at her and thrust into his wife in one movement. Melinda groaned in pleasure which encouraged Jim to move faster. His thrusts sped up as he tried to bring Mel to a sweet release.

"Oh Jim, right there baby." She expressed her pure elation. Jim continued to thrust into Mel with passion and she easily fell over the edge, which led Jim to follow behind her with his own orgasm. Jim kissed Melinda on the lips and whispered to her,

"I love you Mel." She smiled.

"I love you too Jim." The fully sated couple fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note: Hey all. I know it's been a long time coming since I've added any new stories, but I got inspired last night. :) To top it all off it's a smutty Jimmel piece. My idea is to do a series of one shots based on various different holidays. Hope you like the premise. Please R&R. . **


End file.
